


The good life

by EpisodeManiac



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, My First Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpisodeManiac/pseuds/EpisodeManiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkness is already here. But they are ready to fight for a Good Life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The good life

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first vid that I made like a promo/trailer to my eponymous fic (which is unfinished and none of you probably wont be able to read, because it`s on Russian).  
> But the point is: when all of the Scoobies and Dawn had a huge fight with Buffy in s7e19, she really walks away and starts to hunting for all sorts of a critchers with Spike. And the action is happening in the SPN-universe, and there is the demons that trying to do some nasty things, and... Well, it`s really a long story to tell.   
> Just enjoy the video)))


End file.
